The Legendary Super Saiyan
by Dr. Evans
Summary: The League, returning from a mission, find a suspension chamber floating in space. They open it and find a young man, little do they realize they're opening Pandora's box and bringing into the world old enemies of a universe before the guardians. Yet a new hero of the old age will return to challenge them, he is Broly, The Legendary Supersaiyan; but he has no memory of his past.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters within the universe or this story. All characters are the property of Akira Toriyama or DC where their respective entries apply. Also, this is from the Justice League Unlimited universe so it will not be 100% accurate to the comics. Also, any constructive criticism and idea's on rewriting chapters will be appreciated.

* * *

The Legendary Super Saiyan

Chapter 1: Awakening

Conflicts can and do arise in many ways, as they are inevitable. One such example is the conflict on Tokarin Prime, where in which a xenophobic species had decided to destroy any and all "lesser species" as they often called them, as they decided to expand their empire beyond their own system.

Normally the Green Lantern Corps would step in and resolve this conflict, but as they had no one watching this sector of space they did not know of it; but the people there had heard the stories of the planet Earth and its heroes known as the Justice League. As they were unable to defend themselves they decided to ask them if they could help and they most certainly did. It took awhile of fighting and negotiating but they were able to help broker a peace treaty even though it was reluctantly signed by both parties; as one side wanted conquest while the other side wanted the threat destroyed.

But no matter, if the peace was broken as a result the Corps would step in as they had a couple of Green Lantern's watching over the sector since they had been informed of the incident.

"Well that was uneventful," said Superman as he was at the helm. Thing's did go as he expected, even though it looked like there were quite a few things that were going to go wrong during the peace talks.

"Uneventful? We just probably stopped an expansion of a species equivalent to that of the Nazi's, and you call it just another day in the office?" said Supergirl as she approached her station to sit down. She had returned from the future after her relationship with Brainiac 5 did not go as she expected. It was probably due to the fact that she rushed into the relationship and more than likely, while their interest in technology as well as science was so much the same, their interest in other things were just too different to reconcile. As a result they grew apart and Kara did not have any reason to stay aside from Legion of Superheroes; but she missed her friends and her cousin so she decided to come back, if for a few months at the least and then probably return to the future

"For us it might as well be," said the Green Lantern known as John Stewart. While he did agree that what they had done would be incredible by anyone else's standard, for them it was just another day in the office.

Supergirl crossed her arms and huffed at the sentiment by John as she went back to observe the readings the ship sensors were giving. She didn't understand why they were so cavalier about the significance of their accomplishments. One of the things Kara had to learn in school on Earth was world history and one of the periods that somewhat fascinated her was World War II and the rise of the Nazi Party. The fact that such a horror known as the holocaust had occurred and that they had stepped in to possibly stop one on a galactic scale from happening was something she was proud of; but the fact that nobody but her took pride in what they had accomplished annoyed her to no end. She can understand her cousin, but GL was another story as she didn't understand it; after all he used to be in the military and one of his favorite subjects was military history, _'And yet he thinks it's just 'another day in the office'_'

Kara was brought out of her reverie as she noticed the ship's sensors had picked up an object about 3 light years in their path. She decided to get a clearer reading on what was going on as she pushed a number of command key's to get a more accurate reading on what she was seeing and her eyes widened, "Superman, there is some kind of suspension chamber floating in our path and I am picking up life signs inside it!"

Superman looked at her and nodded as he set the coordinates to intercept the suspension chamber to lend some kind of aid.

What was it? That's what they were hoping to find out as they headed to the Watch Tower with the suspension chamber which contained their guest. The chamber was human size with the upper half being a clear see through glass-like material and the other white with a panel jutting out in the middle that had a series of commands. The person inside appeared to be a young man of 22, with a pair golden metallic emerald gemmed boots with white baggy pants, traditional bag sash going down with a golden belt with a emerald for a buckle, a necklace of the same design and a headband of the same design as well except the gem was red and not emerald like the rest. His hair was long and it went to his back and spiked out in various directions that seemed to defy gravity.

'_He is kind of cute_' thought Kara Zor-El as she looked at the young man, his lean but muscled build showing clearly, she looked over at John and said, "So who do you think he is?"

"He's not human," he said as he looked at the chromosomes, "but he is simian, which is the weird part."

Supergirl sat there, thinking to herself of who he is and where he came from. During her time in the future she had the chance to find out how the Justice League went throughout history and she hadn't ever recalled reading about this man. He might have been one of the many superheroes that were to join the league this year, but she couldn't recall anyone that joined in this particular manner. She sat their scratching her head as her cousin said, "This is Javelin Prime to Watch Tower, proceed docking and get medical in here; we have a guest that needs examining."

* * *

In the medical bay sat Supergirl as she decided to stay with the team to examine the capsule while Superman went to help Wonder Woman as Green Lantern helped the Martian Manhunter with his patrols. As Kara began to work at the console, she was pushed to the side by a young man who was a half a foot above her in height, wore a typical scientist coat and had jet black hair with hazel eyes, "Excuse me?" said Kara in a very annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I just thought you might want to see this and I couldn't wait for niceties," said the young scientist as he paused for a moment as he turned to Supergirl and stuck out his as he introduced himself, "by the way, the name is Healer, but you can call me Dr. Evans. All the staff does."

"You're a super hero?" said Kara in disbelief.

Healer shook his head and said, "I am a part of the Justice League if that's what you mean, but I am no hero. I have the power to heal people with a touch and I have a high amount of medical knowledge and I have a level 12 intellect, but I have no special combat training and I don't do patrols. So they figured that in exchange for a place to stay here, they could use a top notch medic. So currently I guess I am chief medical officer here... if we even had such a rank."

Kara smiled and then she realized that she never shook his hand as she left it hanging there, so she grabbed it immediately. She had heard of someone living in the Watch Tower that could heal and had a very powerful mind so she deduced the obvious. Deciding not to be rude she broke herself out of her thoughts to shake his hand, even if briefly.

Although Healer was the one who broke it off to type a couple of command key's as a picture came up of the back of their mysterious stranger's necklace where an inscription was showing. Supergirl saw this and asked, "Is that his name or..."

"A warning? I haven't the faintest clue," said Dr. Evans finishing Supergirl's sentence as he continued, "I've translated only one word as the rest cannot be reconstructed from any known linguistic circles. Either it's the oldest language in existence or..."

"It's a dead language," said Kara finishing Healer's sentence for him. At first she wasn't sure if she was going to get along with this guy. He was a bit abrasive when she tried to explain the technology to him in case he didn't understand it and he simply scoffed and demonstrated he knew exactly what it was the moment he laid eyes on the capsule. And he was also condescending to her when she asked how long would a suspension system like this be able to stay in space, but once they got working on the goal and she stopped asking what seemed to Dr. Evans to be questions a child would ask, they got along quite alright. Although she still didn't like his lack of social skills and he didn't quite like the fact that she asked such basic questions that she should already know the answer to (what with her being from an advanced civilization), they still found that they were on the same page with this and they found themselves even finishing each other's sentences.

An hour passed by very fast as they worked on trying to figure out who he was, but as fate would have it, they would find out soon enough.

The space station began to shake as Kara was thrown off of her feet and fell sideways. She attempted to grab something to stop her fall but to no avail as the palm of her hand hit the side of the chamber containing the young man and landed flat on her back. Healer was more fortunate as he was sitting down near his computer and all he had to do was to grab the sides of the computer that was in front of him attached to the wall to keep from sliding away on his chair.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Dr. Evans wondering if the Tower was under attack.

As if in answer to his question a voice came from the announcement speakers saying, "Attention, a black hole is crossing through our solar system and is apparently creating ripples along space rocking the station; everything will return to normal soon so please remain calm."

A few moments later and the shaking stopped; Evans got up to help Kara to her feet when he noticed lights flashing on the suspension chamber. Then it happened, the upper portion of the chamber clicked as it opened with a hiss as a light smoke came out, most likely the result of the chemicals used to preserve the body from aging. As this happened the medical chief went to the comm. on the wall and said into it, "Titan's, I need you in the medical room now!"

"You think that's a good idea?" asked Kara as she turned to the man who just called in the Teen Titans, unsure if they would need the help of Tim's team with her there.

"We have no idea if this person is a threat and given that we know absolutely nothing about this guy, I don't think it hurts to take any chances."

As he said this, several members of the Titans arrived as Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire filed in, leaving Beast Boy, Impulse and Superboy outside for the moment.

"This better be good Devan, we were just about to go on patrol," said Tim, slightly annoyed that he got called away from going on his first League patrol after getting to join the Justice League.

"We'll see in a moment," said Healer, answering his call as he pointed to the chamber, as the arm of the mysterious young man pushed against the glass casing cause it to open more.

Groaning, the mysterious figure sat up slowly as he felt stiffness in his joints. He opened his eyes to have him groan and strain at the bright light while he put his hand up on front of his eyes so as to protect them while he yelled out, "Whoever's there, can you turn down those damn lights! They're hurting my eyes already."

Realizing it might be best to do as he says, Healer walks over to a computer panel and pushes in a few commands as the lights dim to a tolerable level. Sighing the figure lowers his hand from his eyes, still blurry as he couldn't make out anything in the room yet, "Hey, what's going on? Why can't I see?"

Devan walked up to him and said, "You've been in a state of hyper-suspension, probably for a long while so your vision may take a day or two to fully recover."

"How was I in suspension?" spoke the young man, who looked to be no older than Kara. Surprised as to why he woke up, having no memory of how he got there.

"Don't you remember?" the Raven haired man shook his head as Devan stroked his chin in wonder. He had an idea then as he went to the console attached to the suspension capsule. He touched a series of commands on the screen as he was shown a series of numbers.

"No wonder you don't remember, this suspension capsule was activated over 2 billion years ago," shock went over the face of Kara, who couldn't believe it, there stood someone in front of her, probably the last of his kind, and he looked very similar, albeit an Asian of her own people.

All of a sudden the man's vision came back and when it did, he was looking at the computer monitor and saw the inscription of the necklace he was wearing. He saw the writing as plain as English as he read out loud, "Broly? Is that my name?"

Devan looked back over his shoulder from when he was connecting a series of wires to his computer, convinced that the capsule contained valuable information on the origins of this newcomers home world, "You can read that?" He inquired after the young man who looked no older than Kara, as he looked at the computer screen he saw that the translator which was hooked up to a general database that filters through Superman and Batman's computer on languages and cultures, it came up with no match at all. It looked to be a combination of Runic Greek, but Devan couldn't make heads or tails of it.

The young man, who is now trying to identify himself as Broly nodded as he continued, "I can't read the rest for some reason though."

"That's weird," said Supergirl as she was done sitting down and wanted to help in whatever way she could. While the exchange was going on she helped the Titans out and observed what was going on. "You do remember what other things are right?" Broly looked at her, then observed the rest of the room to be sure before he answered back.

"This is the infirmary, isn't it?"

"Close, it's the main medical wing, the infirmary is down the hall," said Devan as he began to analyze the data already given to him via a tablet and two floating holographic screen, as he alternatively glanced, processing about 2 billion bits of information per second in the span of about 7 seconds, the screens then disappeared as Healer then spoke, "Well, it appears you have a very unique physiology, do you remember anything else besides language?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't," shaking his head as he answered he then stood, feeling a little week in the legs but not showing it, somehow his instincts told him not to show weakness, which drove his will not to.

"Amazing, well then, I should start informing you of your physiology, how does that sound? There are some unique things you need to know about your own kind, like how you become stronger after every fight."


	2. Chapter 2: Training and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are the respective properties of DC and Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**A few questions were asked of me on the last chapter by a few reviewers that I think should be added.**

**Q: How often will this story be updated?**

**A: It depends on the feedback, so depending on that, I may start the newest chapter after about 2 weeks or about a week, the latest I will update this is in about one chapter per month.**

**Q: Are Goku, Vegeta or any of the other protagonists from DBZ going to be appearing?**

**A: With the exception of some members of the support caste, none of the protagonists will be appearing in this.**

**Q: What threat could King Vegeta possibly pose?**

**A: In order to understand my answer I need to explain that in terms of this Fan Fiction is that Broly has a completely different history as I have to pushed the existence of the Sayains far back enough into a time before the Green Lantern Guardians. As a result, Broly is not as powerful as he is in the Anime but will progressively get stronger. That being said, not all of the people will get into a massive fight that will last 15 pages (yes I made a joke about the fight between Frieza and Goku), some will have roles that involve subterfuge and deceptions, others will just be outright up front tyrannical while some are more subtle in their approach. Meaning that what I have in store for King Vegeta and Frieza might surprise some of you.**

**Q: Does Broly become insane when he is transformed?**

**A: You will have to wait and see.**

**Q: Since this is an AU, are the Sayains a precursor to the Kryptonian species that they evolved into?**

**A: No, they just look alike because of their similar evolution, i.e. being under a red sun and such (see the second movie featuring Bardock).**

**Q: Why did you reveal everything to Broly in the beginning?**

**A: Apparently most people do not understand that revealing Broly's physiology would not really reveal everything. His muscle mass, appetite and even his Zenkai would only reveal speculations about his people, his past, etc… and it wouldn't reveal anything of importance about his past. Also, his instincts are something he will be learning and he will be discovering his power to manipulate ki as the story unfolds.**

**If any of you have any more questions please put them in the review or send a question to my inbox. Oh and for those of you wondering if this will get completed, I definitely plan to complete it, although I'm sure some of you may not like the ending.**

* * *

Update 1: This chapter is finally proofread and finished. Sorry, that I rushed this.

The Legendary Super Saiyan

Chapter 2: Training and Discoveries.

A week had passed away since their new visitor had come onto the scene and things were as normal as could be with a new recruit. Since they knew of Broly's unique alien physiology they decided it would be best to test out his abilities to see if he could become a League member; but this was done at the request of Broly who felt he had to pay them back for finding him floating in space. In return, the League promised to see if they could find anything about his people if they were still alive (whether by some cataclysmic disaster similar to the fate of Krypton or they have evolved into an entirely different species is unknown right now, but several avenues had been taken).

"So, how is my testing going so far?" asked Broly as he followed Green Lantern Hal Jordan down the hall of the Watch Tower as they were heading to the training arena to see how well he is in terms of being League material.

"Well, so far from what we can tell, you're as strong as Wonder Woman and your speed is comparable to that of Flash's," said Hal going over his digital notepad to examine the figures that Broly gave off during his initial assessment, as they were compared side by side with the Flash and Wonder Woman, "but given your biology, I'm pretty sure in no time you'll become even stronger than Superman."

"Remind me again, who's Flash?" No sooner did Broly ask this was there a red and yellow streak that Broly was clearly able to identify as a man wearing a bright red and yellow spandex suite with a lightning bolt on his chest and lightning bolt framings jutting out of his spandex at the sides of his head

"That was Flash," said Hal, slightly annoyed that Wally continued to use his speed force to get to places instead of just walking.

"The guy in the red and yellow spandex suite?" Broly sounded quite amused at this, even though he couldn't figure out why, but the idea of fighting in that was humiliating; perhaps an unconscious part of his memory, perhaps not, only time would tell.

Hal nodded, blinking in confusion, unsure of how he could see something moving so fast while standing still, _'Perhaps Einstein's Law of Relativity needs to be re-evaluated.'_

As they continued walking, they got into an elevator and Hal pushed a button for level 17 in the station.

"Any word from J'onn J'onzz?" Broly asked, hoping for a positive answer. Before Broly had arrived the Martian Manhunter had been called away to help with an investigation of a murder from an old friend. Broly had heard from members that he might be able to help restore his memory, hoping this would be his best chance to find out what happened and possibly where his people might be.

"He should be arriving today, but you should keep your mind on today's test as it's pretty important," said Hal, hoping the green Martian could help their newest addition to the team with his memory.

"So what is the test though? I've been asking around and nobody will tell me."

As he asked this Hal stepped out of the elevator as he began to lead Broly down another hall, "Well, since you don't know anything about this world's heroes, it couldn't hurt to tell you. It's a fighting exercise, you'll be fighting Wonder Woman to test out how well you fare so we can figure out how well your skills will be utilized in helping the league. Whether that means fighting an Omega level threat or helping the city evacuate."

"Evacuation duty; can't the police handle that one?" Broly said, feeling insulted and his voice mirrored it as well. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but the idea of leaving him out of the battle with such a high level threat to the world didn't sit right with him. It's as if his instincts were screaming to him that they thought he might be too weak.

Hal stopped and turned to Broly and said, "Look, the police may be able to handle that but we need to utilize every League member in situations like the one I just mentioned. Because lives are on the line and we need everyone ready to do their part."

Broly nodded, feeling ashamed of himself that he didn't think about that possibility. From what he had learned in the first week was that the heroes were here because the people on the planet below needed them. Other Super powered beings, extra-dimensional threats and even alien invasions were something the Justice League had to deal with on an almost daily basis. It was obvious that they were saving lives and for that Broly had some great respect for them.

"Now then, let's get this underway shall we?" He opened a door that lead into a large open room with a high dome like ceiling which was lined with bright red glass stretching all over the dome and the floor is lined with strange gray metallic tiles. In the center stood Wonder Woman as she waved Broly over while Hal stayed outside to go to the observation deck.

"Hey there, I'm Wonder Woman, but most people call me Diana," as she shook Broly's hand as she looked up at the man, who was a foot taller than she, _'They said he was tall, but wow, don't think I ever imagined he'd be a full seven foot.'_

Broly, trying to get accustomed to the etiquette as the idea of handshaking seemed incredibly foreign to him. He shook her hand and gave it a firm squeeze as he was told by Nightwing to do. For some reason however, Broly's thought's were somewhere else as he tried to contain his excitement at fighting someone as strong as he was. He had heard about how powerful Wonder Woman was and the fact that she came from a race of Amazonian women who excelled at fighting and battle, the idea of fighting a warrior somehow made his heart skip and blood pump with excitement. He couldn't understand why, but the feeling was exhilarating; it was almost like he had discovered some natural drug that gave him a natural feeling of euphoria.

"I'm Broly, heard a lot about you so I was hoping we could spar together sometime. Guess I got my wish," said Broly smiling and trying to suppress the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl over the excitement he was feeling.

Wonder Woman however noticed the excitement and she smiled at that. It appeared he had some kind of natural instinct to fight, unsure of where it came from, whether it was a part of his subconscious psyche that was surfacing or apart his set of instincts as a species she was insure. But she knew that feeling of excitement at battle when she saw it and she could tell that whatever Broly used to be, one thing was for certain, he was a warrior, a fighter, _'Let's hope he remembers how to fight.'_

"So Hal, what say you put in a rocky terrain, with plenty plateau's?" asked Wonder Woman, as she requested so the room began to change. First the gray plates began to glow bright white as the terrain became very rocky and hard. It was as if they were in a desert of sorts. Then the red panels glowed as they shot out lasers which created a wired outline of the plateau's Diana had requested. After they were outlined, the floor then colored them in to look just as they were supposed to; some were tall while others were really wide at times.

Broly looked at this display in awe as the dome disappeared and a sky appeared in its place. Broly kneeled down and picked up the dirt as he rolled it in his hands. He then walked over to a nearby plateau feeling it was completely solid. He even reared back his fist and slammed it into the plateau, using only a fraction of his true strength as he buried his fist into the rising rock formation and pulled out a handful of rocks. He crushed them with ease as he felt the dirt roll around in his hands.

"This is amazing, even though I don't have any memory of this, I can tell I've never seen a hologram with such realism," said Broly, amazed at the simulation.

Wonder Woman looked at him with slight amusement; it was like watching a child first discovers the sandbox and the things he could make in it. She also remembered herself becoming just as amazed by such technology at first glance, so she understood Broly's confusion and his childlike wonder at what had just happened.

"So if you're done sightseeing, we can begin your final test," said Wonder Woman as she got into a fighting stance.

Broly broken out of his reverie decided to assume a stance as well as he asked, "So, am I supposed to beat you?"

"You can try, but this is more to assess your prowess in battle so we can figure out what threats to send you against," said the Amazonian Princess, sounding slightly amused at this. In all her years testing and training new recruits, she had never been beaten. But from what she could tell both from his file and meeting him, he just might have a chance, _'If he remembers how to fight that is.'_

"Well then, I guess I'll give it my best!" Broly yelled as he charged at Wonder Woman to deliver a punch to her face.

Wonder Woman however grabbed his arm, using his momentum, she flung Broly back at the plateau he he was inspecting to create an indention. However, Broly flipped himself over as his feet landed on the side of the plateau, while using the force he gained from her throw, he simply bent his knees and jet himself straight towards Diana again as he reared his fist for another, punch this time to her midsection.

Wonder Woman, anticipating this was going happen, she grabbed his arm and flung him back the other way, however something unexpected happened. Just before he could reach the Amazonian, Broly flung his feet forward as he landed on the ground with his feet as he bent his knees and reared his fist back for an uppercut as he slammed it hard into Diana, snapping her neck back slightly as she was flung into the air.

She stopped herself in mid flight only to find Broly had hurled himself into the air to deliver a hit to her midsection and then another jab to her shoulder. Before gravity could take hold and bring him down again, he decided to finish it off with a roundhouse kick to her midsection which was blocked by Diana as she grabbed his leg.

Turning the tables, she flew downwards with his leg in her grasp, she planned on slamming him face down into the dirt. Before he could hit the ground however, he threw his hands down to catch him and bent his arms slightly to reduce the momentum as he kicked his other foot outwards, causing Diana to lose her grip. Using his arms, he flung himself over Diana's head as he landed, facing Diana back to back. Wonder Woman, not sure of what he was going to do decided to leap forward, spinning around to deliver a kick to Broly's head. Without facing her he brought up his left forearm to block the attack without even looking.

Diana was amazed at Broly's fighting skill; whatever amnesia he suffered, it wasn't something that affected his fighting knowledge at all. His hits were on the mark, his strength was incredible and his control of his body was amazing given that he doesn't have the ability to fly. It is incredible that someone of such skill and fighting prowess could come out of a suspension chamber after being asleep for 2 billion years and still not suffer from fatigue or muscle atrophy.

Wonder Woman began to use her flight to fling herself around to his face as she tried to knee him in the jaw, but he blocked it by raising his right hand to catch it. It was at that point Diana used her flight to float backwards as she landed on the ground, assuming a guard stance.

"You're holding back Diana, don't," said Broly, obviously disappointed with how the training match went so far. He knew for a fact that she could match him but she was obviously holding back. Probably for fear of hurting the new recruit or possibly injuring him, but he knew that his power would increase and it would be beneficial for him if he knew how far he could push himself before he broke. The thought of it happening gave him that euphoric feeling again, he felt his heart pumping and racing at the idea of becoming stronger. Unsure of what the feeling meant, he mentally shook his head to keep himself focused on the fight at hand.

"You sure you want me to not hold back? I could seriously hurt you," knowing of course it would take a long while for her to hurt him at this rate. She barely landed a single strike and he was able to counter each maneuver she threw at him so far. But Broly was right, she was holding back, however she would be lying to herself if she didn't revel in the chance of testing herself against a capable warrior; and it appeared from the outset of their warm up that she had found just such a person.

Broly assumed a stance, ready to fight as he nodded. Wonder Woman smirked and then she went on the attack.

Using the speed of her boots to give each step an extra boost of speed, she dashed over to Broly who didn't have any time to dodge, but only block, however Wonder Woman did a fake out as she used her arm to give the illusion of striking at a specific location but instead she flipped herself forward at the last moment as she planted both feet on Broly's face causing him to go flying backwards and through a plateau. That didn't last long however, as Broly had decided to flip himself forward and land on his feet as he used the momentum he had to launch himself into the hole he had just created with his his arms over his face in an X shape pattern to make sure none of the rocks would hit his face.

He flew straight at Wonder Woman who quickly sidestepped his own propulsion and wrapped her lasso around his ankles as she flung him around in a circle before throwing him into the air again and flying off straight after him.

Broly was in a weak position now as he could neither fly nor could he fight back very effectively while in the air, as he was quickly finding out as Diana began throwing punch after punch, most connecting and some being blocked. To finish it, she raised her hand above her head and brought it down, Broly quickly put his arms to block the blow, but it did not prevent him from flying straight down towards the ground.

Having no time to right himself up or even attempt a safe landing, Broly braced himself for his inevitable crash into the simulated earth. A crash that never came as Broly opened up his eyes to see that he was floating just a foot above the ground. He looked up, expecting to see Wonder Woman holding him by his ankle but was astonished to see that he was floating; so he attempted to right himself but fell flat on his butt instead.

How he did it, he wasn't sure, but this much he understood, it was latent in his memory and instinctual. Wonder Woman floated down and said in a surprised tone "Nothing in your file said you could fly."

"I didn't know I could to begin with… maybe if I try…" but Broly didn't finish as a voice came over the intercom.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I believe Broly has been waiting for me for a long time," came a different voice that Broly did not recognize but could only guess who it was. To his amazement, a human green shaped figure phased through the observatory room as the surrounding simulated environment slowly phased away. He floated in front of Broly and extended his hand to introduce himself.

"I am J'onn J'onzz," as they shook hands, Diana was quite annoyed at their sparing fight being interrupted. Even though Broly was clearly losing to her, it was evident that he wasn't harmed very much by her not holding back. Hoping to have him retaliate and maybe have herself be tested like she never could be when training against another League member's, that was her hope however, one that was obviously dashed.

"Excuse me J'onn, but we were in the middle of something here."

"Sorry Diana, as much as I'd love to continue, I think this is a bit more important right now for me. Can we continue another time?" said Broly, sounding disappointed but still apologetic, hoping she would agree for another test sometime later on.

Diana walked to the door as she exited and paused for a moment she turned back to say, "Sure, I wouldn't mind at all. By the way, you passed," as she said this she winked at Broly, which caused the man to blush a bit in response.

"This way please," J'onn said, ignoring his reaction as he lead the way into a hall to a door that was close by.

During his week of being at the Watch Tower, he had been exploring the place when he was not hanging out with the Titans or being tested. He had explored most of the rooms with the exception of those that had been restricted for official League members or were only allowed to the core group. In every fashion however, he was surprised by this one. It had a low white ceiling and was completely devoid of any and all colors that aided in distraction. It was one of the rooms that he had not yet come into and was somewhat curious about its function.

"This is a meditation chamber. I come here every chance I get to hone and focus my psychic abilities," explained the Martian Manhunter as he stood in the center of the room. However, Broly's mind was more focused on personal issues.

"Will this work, I mean, piecing my mind together?"

"There is no guarantee this will work, there may be several factors that we are unaware of."

Broly raised in eyebrow to that statement and was just about to ask when J'onn anticipated his question and said, "It's quite possible you may have psychic blocks in your mind too strong that are buried in your psyche that I may not be able to penetrate. Another possibility is of you being immune to psychic abilities; however both are extremely unlikely and rare."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mention that if you didn't have another reason for what was more likely," said Broly, wondering what it would be while at the same time excited to find out who he might actually be in terms of his name, origin and even why it is that he has these feelings of wanting to fight and test himself.

"Another possibility is your mind is too fragmented to be pieced together, which is much more common to those with amnesia. Now then, sit down and clear your mind of all thoughts, I'll do the rest," Broly followed J'onn's instructions to the letter as he began to clear his mind.

It was at that point that the Martian Manhunter's eyes began to glow a bright yellow as he entered Broly's mind. There he saw nothing but blackness covered with a wealth of fragmented memory's for which were being manifested into stain glass images. It was then that J'onn got to work for the next hour or so as he began trying to piece together each memory as best he could, but the problem was always the same. They would come together but then float apart over time. After so long of this effect happening J'onn was about to give up and say that his mind is too fragmented to piece together.

But that was when he saw a door on a red rocky platform that appeared to lead somewhere. J'onn floated down to it and was about to open the door before it flung open and pulled him in. It was at that moment he was bombarded with screams and images of people pleading for their lives. A cackling laugh would be heard as images of planets would be blown to bits. But the images weren't the only thing overwhelming the Martian at this point, it was the emotions.

Insanity, anger, hatred, sadistic glee, it was all overwhelming J'onn, so much that he was thrown physically into a wall as his connection to Broly was broken. He hit the wall with such a force that it had cracked under the pressure. Breathing heavily as J'onn was sweating, trying to gain his bearings back.

What had he seen? Was that really Broly's true self or were those the feelings of Broly's opponents? Was there something deeper to this than he imagined?

Before he could reflect on any of it a hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to jerk slightly out of fear, it had been some time since he had felt fear, the last time was during the war between the parasites that invaded his home and his fellow Martians.

He looked up and saw the worried face of Broly who asked, "Is everything alright?"

J'onn was unsure how to answer, should he tell the truth to Broly, as he clearly had no idea what to make of the door he opened or should he suppress the truth for now, for fear of triggering his true self and opening Pandora's Box in the Watch Tower?

"It's nothing, I tried piecing your memories together but your mind is too fragmented to work with. That and I believe I came across some kind of mental barrier, stronger than any I've seen before," J'onn knew he was lying, but he was unsure how to proceed. He thought it might be best to tell the core League members before deciding what to tell Broly.

* * *

"So, I heard you went up against Diana and from the way she was telling it, you're pretty natural fighter," said Nightwing, as he sat at a table with Broly, Supergirl, Raven, Starfire and Impulse. They were currently on break as a couple of hours had passed since his initial attempt to piece his memory together with the help of J'onn, however fruitless it was, he appreciated the Martian's help nonetheless.

"Yah, I guess," said Broly, sounding extremely disappointed by the fact that his one endeavor to find out about his past was dashed. How could he find out who he is, where he came from, if even his people were still alive? He knew for a fact that it would be impossible for him to find out any information on his past at this point. Considering Superman's computer held no record of his species existence when he was asked to analyze his DNA and the data obtained from the suspension pod, his only other hope would be the Green Lantern Core or more specifically, the Guardians.

"Hey cheer up man, chances are those in the GL might be able to help. After all, who knows more about the universe than them?" said Impulse, trying to cheer his friend up. Even though they didn't get along as well as the rest of the Titans did with Broly, they were well off enough to at least consider each other friends.

"Hey kid, why so down," came a voice as Broly looked up and saw Jon Stewart, "if it's got anything to do with your memory, I'm pretty sure I can help with that."

"You got some news from the Guardians?" asked Broly, who was again excited but instead tempered his recent disappointments so as to expect the worst.

"Come on," said John as he smiled, seeing that Broly was ever the astute observer when it came to the obvious.

Since last week, the discovery of a 2 billion year old alien simian was something that he knew the Guardians would take a keen interest in. The Guardians had always talked about the legend of various ancient species; some of them were considered warriors while others were considered to be more scientifically minded, others had cultures centered on ancient cosmological spirituality and others possibly had supreme cosmic knowledge. They were beings of whom the Guardians had little to no knowledge of other than the artifacts and data caches which were left behind.

Of course discovery of these artifacts also went for a high price on the black market, so it was hard to know how much information was available to the Guardians vs. how much information was being held by lucrative antique collectors, hell bent on holding back any information that might shed light onto the earliest Xenothropological insights so they can simply impress their guests and/or patrons.

* * *

After about a day's ride in the javelin, John Stewart, Broly and Supergirl (who had insisted on coming so as to make sure Broly doesn't get lost on Oa, as having experienced said event before) had arrived, to be greeted by one of the Guardians of the Universe as they were consistently called.

"Ah, you must be Broly. It is an honor… no a privilege to meet you. My name is Basilus," spoke the male Guardian who was waiting for them to exit. He spoke with a wise tone but at the same, it was obvious that he was excited. This was very much a surprise to John as he was used to the Guardians being cold, almost emotionless in their demeanor, and it was obvious that Broly's very presence and the thought of learning about one of the Elder Races more thoroughly was the reason for the jubilance of the Guardian.

"Um… thanks, but why is it a privilege to meet me?" asked Broly, clearly confused at the Guardians enthusiasm.

Looking slightly annoyed at John Stewart as he spoke, "You didn't tell him?"

"I thought you would want to do that; after all, what does a human know about intergalactic history?" said Stewart in a smug manner. It was obvious that Basilus objected to the idea of human's wearing the Green Lantern ring. Even though it had been some time since they established themselves, first with Hal Jordan, then Stewart, then Kyle Rayner, the idea still eluded Basilus as he still viewed human's as being far too dangerous to wield a power.

Of course, it wasn't the Lanterns he didn't trust, in fact he trusted the decision of the ring in its choice for the user. It was the rest of the human's he did not trust at all, he had observed their civilization and he had good reason to be skeptical. The governments of Earth wanted the Green Lantern power for themselves, and thus several experiments had been hatched to harness the power of Will or to synthesize it. But because of their primitive knowledge, such a power will always elude them and as a result, they will never obtain it. But that doesn't mean the danger doesn't exist, that the possibility of them creating new soldiers using the power of Will is non-existent, it just means its highly unlikely. If anything, it just goes to show that even beings like the Guardians are not immune from irrational prejudices.

"I don't want to get into this right now, you're needed somewhere else as I recall," Stewart, successful in his attempt to rile up the Guardian evident in his voice, he flew off with a smug smile on his face.

"Now then, this way please and I will explain everything shortly," as he lead Supergirl and Broly into a building that was 3-stories tall and had a green hue around it, but didn't seem to be that large. In fact, Broly was curious what was inside the building and why it was so small.

Upon entering however, it was clear that the inside was far bigger than possible. A ceiling spanned upon the inside that was as high as the building itself. The room was incredibly large and housed various artifacts encased in glass, while others were simply holographic projections of galaxies and so on. It was obviously a museum of sorts, which somewhat took Broly by surprise as he expected a science lab.

"As I am sure you are aware, we Guardians are an immortal race, but we are not the oldest beings in the universe and are certainly not a part of any of the species that evolved first in the universe. You, on the other hand, are what we Guardians have come to term as, 'Elder Races,'" leading, Basilus stopped for a moment with Broly and Supergirl as the ground they were on split into a circular platform which descended into the building further as he continued, "We have found artifacts and ancient data caches containing information on these beings. But we have no means of translating or even figuring out who they are. But now, we might have a chance."

As they descended, several rooms came into view until they stopped their descent at what looked more like a computer database center, "As a result, we have found several artifacts and data caches that lend us a great deal of information, but we're lacking any means to translate these. Until now," Basilus then came in front of the computer and instantly, as if the computer had read his thoughts, the screen came up with a wall of alien text that was similar in style to that of the back of Broly's necklace.

"Now then, I realize that you can only read a few words here and there, but these are the various different words that we can piece together from what we have, so perhaps you might be able to recognize a few of these," said Basilus as Broly walked over to the screen and began scanning each word.

Outside, Broly was stoic and quiet in thought; however inside his mind and his feelings, he was ecstatic. For the first time in a week, he was inches away from learning who he might be or at the least, figure out where he came from. Perhaps there might be a star chart of some kind that Broly might be able to pinpoint where he came from if his planet still exists. The possibilities abounded, were his people still alive? Had they evolved into a species that looks nothing like him? And if so, do they remember their past and can they answer his questions? Or had they evolved very little over time due to their unique physiology of where they resemble the same as they were when Broly was last among them? Or are they gone and the only remnant of their existence was the artifacts and data caches that were being discovered?

These questions and many more were popping in his head at such an alarming rate that Broly had to push them from his mind at the moment to concentrate on the task at hand. Unlike his necklace, he could read a number of words, naming them out as he pointed them, "Vegeta, King Vegeta, Tuffles and a number of other words that seem to be every day descriptions, and a couple of names, but nothing that I can remember or give any context to."

"That is more than we ever hoped for, perhaps with this information, we might be able to finally unlock the codex. Thank you Broly, for being our Rosetta Stone," said Basilus elatedly, he had been hoping to perhaps get at least some sentences or some random portions of words in it. But with this new information, they might be able to finally unlock this set of the data archives and hopefully unlock more as time went by, but first, there were other things needed to be done.

"Now then, before we get started, I recently was given information from Green Lantern Hal Jordan that during your initiation into the Justice League, you demonstrated the ability to fly. I'd like to analyze that ability, if you don't mind?"

"Why?" asked Broly, a little perplexed as to the sudden interest in his powers. He had just learned to control it on his way over to Oa in case he would be needed. Why would he need to know about his flight ability? From what he could tell, the Guardians and many others in the League alone could fly, what was so special about his?

"Well you see, sentient beings such as us do not utilize biology for the power of flight. We utilize either internal or external energy sources for that ability. Supergirl for example, has an internal ability to manipulate the gravitational particles of her very being. We Guardians use an external power called Will as well as our Lantern Corps. So this may very well allow us to pinpoint the origins of your people or give us a clue as to your origin."

* * *

A couple of days had passed as the computer was analyzing the energy that Broly had been able to put out to achieve flight. It was very complex and as a result, they had to analyze the energy and come up with a match in their database. In the mean time, Kara decided to take Broly on a tour of Oa and he had to admit, he was very impressed. Not only was the planet a source of endless beauty, but also the military might of the Lantern's particularly intrigued him. Often times he found himself wondering how he would fair in a fight against one of them holding, as many describe it, the most powerful weapon in the universe.

The more he had time to dwell on such thoughts; it was obvious that this was coming from a place other than just his subconscious as the feelings felt much deeper than that. He had to have been a warrior that much for sure, but how sure was he that it didn't apply to his entire race? During his looking at the data cache he saw several times the word warrior, often put aside another word which was grouped together with the name Vegeta. Was Vegeta his planet, a name, a place of worship? Was it perhaps a word used to describe his people that didn't allow for translation? Perhaps time would tell if he was able to find out these things.

But all of those thoughts were put aside for the moment as he was standing in front of the Guardians as they decided to call him into the room alone. Broly found himself feeling like he was in an observation room, being observed as there was an experiment being done to him. He felt no emotion from the Guardians, other than Basilus, who for reasons the Guardians couldn't perceive, found benefits in maintaining his emotions. But he kept them in check when in the council room with the other Guardians, as he understood the need for impartiality.

"Broly, we have been analyzing the data uncovered by your help and I am afraid to say that it will take time to find decipher the relevant information pertaining to your origins," spoke Basilus as he was the most familiar with the project the Guardians maintained for finding information about the Elder Races, "however, we did finish analyzing the energy you use for flight. It is an internal energy source known as Ki."

"What's that?" asked Broly, hoping that perhaps this might at least lead him to the answers he seeks.

"Ki is a life force energy, it is found in all living beings across the entire universe, even we have it. From our understanding of the records, before us, the power of Ki was the dominant power that most life forms used to dominate the galaxy. Why it went out of use and how, we're not sure. But Ki has not been in use for millions of years, so it may hold the key to finding out about your past," after the explanation the Guardians floated a box in front of Broly. He was about to ask what it was when Basilus spoke again, "This is a portable device we invented to find high concentrations of Ki, that was why we made you wait for so long."

"Is there anything else?" said Broly who was very hopeful that there might be more information.

"I am afraid not. But if we do find anything else out, we will be sure to contact you as soon as we know," spoke a female Guardian in a somewhat motherly tone, trying to give him hope and hoping herself that her words would be truthful later on.

Broly nodded in contentment, knowing that there was hope after all and perhaps with this device, he might be able to find others just like him, locked in hibernation. He was hoping that they would retain their memories and if not, then he would no longer be feeling alone, which is something he really wanted to end at this point.

As he left the chamber, the Guardians began to speak among themselves, "Are you sure it was wise to not tell him about the existence of the Kai's? They would be able to shed more light on his history than we."

"It wasn't needed. I have a feeling with the device we gave him, he might be able to find Kami and then from there, his discovery of the Kai's would begin," said Basilus who had originally made the decision.


End file.
